


A Single Night Without a Ghost in the Wall

by Meova



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meova/pseuds/Meova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic and Kellin getting it on in a broom closet on the set of King for a Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Night Without a Ghost in the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah, whoops? I never intended to write about Kellin cheating on his wife with Vic but then I wrote this. Sorry. Working on another story now where there's no infidelity - in the meantime, I hope you guys still like this.

‘Are you sure we should do this?’

Vic looked around nervously. It was only a broom closet, nothing fancy – but nothing secure, either. The last thing they wanted was to get caught here.

‘Unless you wanna move to that big safe I saw and risk getting locked in, this is the best we have,’ Kellin said before attacking Vic’s neck with his mouth. He’d tried to resist, really did, but Vic in a suit was just too delicious to not jump on.

‘But they’ll need us both soon on set for the heist-scene, are you sure this can’t…’ Vic’s protests were cut off by Kellin kissing him, biting his bottom lip to get Vic to open up. Vic surrendered. He could never say no to Kellin.

Which is probably how he got into this mess, but never mind that.

For now, Vic got lost in the feeling of tongues twining together, their lips moving against each other, and Kellin’s hand in his hair, grounding him in this moment.

‘We do have to be quick, you’re right,’ Kellin said after breaking the kiss. He dropped to the knees, licking his lips unconsciously. Vic couldn’t think straight any more, he was about to fucking explode if Kellin didn’t do something.

Also if he did something, it turned out, because Kellin had barely taken Vic’s dick out of his underwear before Vic was nearing the edge.

‘Not yet,’ Kellin murmured, and Vic nodded. He could hold back his orgasm. He wasn’t sixteen anymore, for crying out loud.

Then Kellin swallowed him down to the base and Vic cried out.

He felt Kellin pull off, but before he could look down and plead with Kellin to continue (Kellin could never say no to his puppy eyes) he felt something get shoved in his hand.

‘Here, bite on this.’

It was Kellin’s jacket.

‘You’ll need that later,’ Vic protested.

‘Don’t care, I need you now. If anyone catches us…’

They’d be fucked, Vic knew.

‘Okay.’

He found the sleeve of the clothing article, bit down on it. He wasn’t going to ruin it, or at least try not to, but the moment Kellin went back to the blowjob all of the clothing concerns Vic’d had went flying out of the window.

He wanted to move, fuck Kellin’s mouth until he saw stars. He wanted to do this in a bed, lie down and enjoy himself without the constant fear of being found out.

He wanted Kellin, all to himself.

Kellin deepthroated him again, pulled off a little to swirl his tongue around the head, and Vic couldn’t hold back much longer.

Just a little bit more, he told himself while Kellin pressed little kisses all over the shaft, hang on a little while longer.

When Kellin slid his mouth down Vic slowly, humming his fucking part of King, that was the end of it. Vic came, his shout muffled by the fabric in his mouth, and Kellin swallowed it all.

‘Want me to help you out?’ Vic asked when Kellin was standing upright again and had taken his clothes from Vic.

‘No time,’ Kellin said. ‘I’ll take care of myself later. Oh, shit!’

Kellin patted his pockets until he found his phone, which had been vibrating against Vic’s leg for a couple of seconds.

‘Hi, Katelynne! No, of course I’ve got time for you!’

He blew Vic a kiss and left the closet.

Vic sank down against the wall. All he wanted was one night with just Kellin. He didn’t want to be someone on the side, someone to play with whenever Kellin was bored, but saying no was impossible.

He was utterly fucked.

After making sure he looked decent, Vic walked out of the closet, trying to make sure no one saw him. He couldn’t help but hum the song they were filming a video for right now, the video he was sure was going to kill him if he saw Kellin sprawled out on top of the desk one more time.

‘You told me think about it, well I did, now I don’t wanna feel a thing anymore…’


End file.
